Episode 7880 (1st June 2012)
Plot Tommy pleads with Tina to give their relationship another chance. Dev is left fuming when Sophie phones in sick and Sunita is nowhere to be found. An oblivious Rita shows off her new wedding outfit but a furious Tina makes it clear that a wedding isn't in her immediate future. Tommy apologises and knowing he loves her and having had enough of Rick Neelan, Tina makes it clear to Tommy that they have to stand up to him and forces Tommy to arrange a meeting with Rick. Kirsty rallies the factory girls to stand up to Carla. Sunita leaves Karl some food for thought when she talks to him at the casino about his gambling. Tina and Tommy are panicked when Rick and his heavies arrive with Rita still in the flat. Carla is left reeling when her disgruntled workforce, led by Kirsty, stage a walkout. With Rita out of harms way, Tina leaves Rick perplexed and furious when she demands that he leaves Tommy alone because the debt is Terry's. Sunita arrives at the Corner Shop to a frazzled Dev, and feeling guilty about abandoning him all day, she promises to make it up to him with a home-cooked meal. Peter arrives at the factory and is surprised to see the factory floor empty, with the help of Michelle he manages to convince Carla to accept the workers terms. In the garage, Tina can only look on helplessly as Tommy is beaten by Rick's heavies. Leanne heads over to the bistro to share some of the Street party bunting out with Nick and apologise for snapping at him. Eileen is delighted when Carla gives her the job back at the factory. The other girls celebrate and congratulate Kirsty. Sunita is surprised when Karl arrives and hands his £7,000 winnings to her, knowing that he cannot resist gambling the money. Tina and a battered Tommy cling to each other as the realisation of how deep they are in with Rick sinks in. Cast Regular cast *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Carla Connor - Alison King *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Leanne Barlow - Jane Danson *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Karl Munro - John Michie *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey Guest cast *Rick Neelan - Greg Wood *Jonny Smith - Greg Patmore *Barry Hawkins - James Foster Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Websters' Auto Centre *Nick's Bistro *The Sunset Casino Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger on this episode. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Rick bullies Tommy into sticking to their deal; Sunita finds Karl at the casino with the money she has raised for the street party; and Kirsty leads the Underworld staff in rebellion against Carla. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,150,000 viewers (19th place). Category:2012 episodes